piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:2007 Daytona 650 (BabyTV)/@comment-2804:431:C7DD:CEBF:2D4C:5F04:8FC1:FC58-20191122231442
Top of the race cars with Datsun #33 Bob Sharp Racing is on the front Cut to race cars starting line with Chevy SS NASCAR Lightning McQueen watches Veneno Cut to Datsun #33 Bob Sharp Racing on 1st, black version of W Motors on 2nd, Veneno on 3rd and Quattro on 4th Cut to Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen on 17th place with Kevin Harvick on 18th place Cut to racers starting in 1st lap Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen racing on 1/464 laps Racers zooming Chevy SS NASCAR Lightning McQueen passing racers, Carl Edwards is coming Cut to racers going to Turn 2, Audi and Kyle Larson passed a black version of W Motors McQueen passing Earnhardt, Jr. and McMurray Racers on 2/464 laps Mater and Sally watching Chevy SS NASCAR Lightning McQueen racing Racers on Turn 4 at night Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen racing with Larson passing W Motors Lykan Hypersport in black Whistler #15 with Veneno with Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen Chevy SS NASCAR Lightning McQueen passes Whistler #15 Cut to leaderboard with Later on Lap 461, with Veneno on 1st lap, with McMurray, Whistler #15 and two Kasey Kahnes behind Cut to 5 racers going to pits, Whistler #15 and two Kasey Kahnes are racing Cut to Veneno, McMurray, Larson, Kenseth and Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen going to pits Lamborghini Veneno enters on the red pit stop Chevy SS NASCAR Lightning McQueen stops on blue pit stop Cut to Lamborghini Veneno on the pit Chevy SS NASCAR Lightning McQueen on the blue pit again He goes out the pits Lamborghini Veneno on the pit stop, Kyle Larson and Matt Kenseth entered the pits Veneno, McQueen and McMurray going out the pits, Patrick passed him, Larson, Edwards, Quattro, blue version of W Motors, Kahne and Johnson racing him Cut to Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen in 1st, Veneno catching him, Kurt Busch, Edwards and Earnhardt, Jr. are behind Veneno passing Edwards and Larson and catching Chevy SS NASCAR Lightning McQueen Veneno passed Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen, Kyle Larson and Carl Edwards is behind Lamborghini Veneno on 1st place on 462/464 laps Kyle Larson and Carl Edwards passed Chevy SS NASCAR Lightning McQueen Larson on 2nd and Edwards on 3rd place with Veneno on 1st place and coming to 463/464 laps Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen catching him on 463/464 laps, Kahne is coming Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen's tire begin to burst and deflating, Kyle Busch and Kahne is on the front The back of the Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen is driving faster He drives harder, Kasey Kahne is behind Veneno, Larson and Edwards driving faster in further and further Chevy SS NASCAR Lightning try to catch her, Kahne and Kyle Busch is on the front Carl Edwards about to pass Kyle Larson Chevy SS NACAR Lightning McQueen pushes hard Carl Edwards passed Kyle Larson Chevy SS NASCAR McQueen's tire begin shaking, McMurray is coming Driving faster, the tires begin to screeching, Larson in 2nd place and Edwards in 3rd place He pushed too hard when he lose control The tire is screeching, Datsun #33 Bob Sharp Racing and McMurray is behind He lost control and begin about hit the wall, Veneno, Larson and Edwards coming to the final lap It hits the wall, his tire blew out, McMurray watches the wall damaged He fly out the track, McMurray and Datsun #33 Bob Sharp Racing watches Sally makes a expression in heart sink The smoke and sparks coming out, the spoiler is removed, debris of tires are coming out, the dents is scratched all whole over the body Hits the ground, flips over, Kasey Kahne is coming Hits the wall in airborne and catch fence Ground again impulsing the track Maked three flips on the ground Crawling over the asphalt on the finish line Flipping and hitting the ground Flipped on the front, Kasey Kahne passed her Maked barrell rolls, Dale Earnhardt, Jr. pass him Hits the ground again After Kyle Busch passes her, he stops and he catches a smoke Mater and Sally go on it, 2 ambulances and fire truck stop to help it